In an enterprise or Internet e-commerce environment, an internal business process or business-to-business (“B2B”) transaction often involves integration of services that are provided by multiple applications. Some of the service tasks involved in a workflow may require expensive resources. As is typical in a B2B environment, such resources may not always be reliable when provided remotely via the Internet. As a result, often an entire business transaction or B2B transaction is aborted due to the failure of a single task. This results in a costly loss of time and resources.
It is known, regarding complex and expensive computer workflow products, to provide for the insertion of recoverable checkpoints in a business flow to mitigate the impact of a failed step. Thus, a workflow engine in this type of expensive workflow product would restart a failed flow from the last recoverable checkpoint instead of from the beginning of the overall process flow. This “persistent checkpoint” capability is typically built into this type of workflow product; however, this approach significantly increases the complexity of the associated workflow engines. Accordingly, it typically leads to bulky and high-priced software, as well as expensive hardware platforms to run the software. In addition to their cost, these types of products do not usually perform well in certain environments that require a small footprint and lightweight workflow engines, such as in a client-side or browser-based computing model.
For the reasons stated above, and for other reasons stated below which will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon reading and understanding the present specification, there is a significant need in the art for workflow recovery systems and methods that are light-weight, inexpensive, adaptable to a wide range of low-end and medium-end platforms, and capable of handling sophisticated business workflows.